


【DV｜N新V】喵喵汪汪

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 四批贴贴打炮 但是cp只有tag里的两个 黑话和怪话很多
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【DV｜N新V】喵喵汪汪

老狗和小狗捉回来黑猫和白猫。腾一间小房间做笼子丢进去养。两只猫起初要逃，爪子锋利，过几天便乖巧。小狗又一天外出回来，客厅里不见老狗，知他去开笼子。于是下楼到负一层，地下室，墙上一扇门半掩着。  
小狗进门的时候看见老狗坐床头，黑猫和白猫蜷在床上拧巴成一团。他们脸上都有汗。黑猫见到他，脸转向墙一边躲闪他目光。白猫瞪他。猫屁股上没有尾巴，洞被塑胶玩具填满，双头的，连在一起，共享人工尾巴。小狗听到电动马达声响，知是老狗的主意。老狗得意洋洋。黑猫太瘦，没什么力气，三两下叫玩具弄得湿透，屁股腿间亮闪闪水痕，连带着白猫腿也脏兮兮。两只猫爪子都被绑起，唧唧上捆着蝴蝶结贴着一起。老狗唯一会的一种比较好看的打结方式。黑猫本来就瘦削，白猫比他健壮许多。但两只猫多日来没吃什么好粮，老狗和小狗往食盆里挤精液算是喂养。两个猫都有气无力地看他们。不多时黑猫喵喵呜呜地交换，在白猫身上融化成一团。玩具叫他很轻易高潮，但绳结又不让他解放。黑猫身体一直不太好，头晕眼花眼冒金星。白猫叫他名字不让他睡过去。小狗这才过去把黑猫抱起来。  
玩具从黑猫屁股里滑脱，这下只有白猫一个猫哼哼唧唧。白猫夹紧双腿想让自己不那么窘迫，但脸红透，汗也流出来。他侧过身去用唧唧磨床单。顶端流出来打湿布料。浑身上下都难受，烧的像蚂蚁咬。  
小狗抱着黑猫，黑猫眼圈发青，有些害怕有些抗拒地看他。小狗亲他，从嘴唇到纹身，咬他干瘪的胸膛。黑猫跪下来舔小狗的鸡巴，猫舌头上没有刺，湿湿滑滑一下一下顺小狗的勃起。黑猫脸上没什么肉，隔着一层脸小狗把他撑得凸起。黑猫绿眼睛去看他，含着粗壮说不出话。  
老狗还没放过白猫，手指揪白猫的奶头，硬的挺起，红艳艳缀在白猫胸脯上。白猫疼的嘶声，叫骂老狗做畜生。本来就是动物呀，没什么好生气的。老狗玩白猫的柰子，手指掐着肥厚的胸肉，他捏住白猫奶头的时候白猫便不骂了。玩具提升一个档，白猫眯起眼，被戳到什么地方一样，叫骂变成呻吟。叽里咕噜地说不行。没多久射一次。老狗自觉比小狗善良，解开绳子。白猫精液溅到床边墙壁上。老狗拍拍小狗叫他做正事。  
小狗被黑猫吹硬，还没射，拎起黑猫把他往床上丢。黑猫躲到白猫身边。两只猫都露出爪子和牙齿，但毫无用处。老狗躺下来，抓住白猫往自己鸡巴上按。白猫的穴烂熟，被操太多次，一下全都吞进去。老狗抬眼就看到白猫的屁股，脊背，还有吞自己鸡巴的穴，他那根东西紫黑粗壮，一点点埋进白猫的屁股。白猫背对他岔开腿跪坐着，脚被他抓住没法逃。对面黑猫也用同样的姿势被小狗操。他俩没有支撑只能扶着彼此。黑猫出冷汗，肚子上凸起一块，想也知道是被小狗顶。叔侄俩操他们。黑猫不停地说疼，小狗每动一下肚子上就凸出一块，他太瘦了，那几两猫肉看上去没法承受更多狂风暴雨。小狗不管这个，小狗事后或许安抚似的亲亲他舔舔他。但做的时候总是先把黑猫操透再说。他喜欢捅到黑猫最里面，最好那肚子上隆起他的弧。黑猫轻的像只有一张猫皮，裹住他的阴茎再舒适不过。黑猫脚指头都蜷曲，吚吚呜呜地哭着求饶。他被顶的只能把头搁在白猫肩膀上哭。黑猫嘛，优雅的，神秘的，总是那种样子，从人身边轻快地出现又消失。好像总是给人游刃有余的那一面。这套对小狗没用。于是只能在小狗面前窘迫到无处藏身。  
白猫搂着黑猫，但自己也没好到哪里去。与其说黑猫靠着他，倒不如说他用黑猫做支撑。老狗操他到有要怀孕的错觉，朝不存在的子宫突进。老狗掐他的腰，爪子在他身上留下指印。好几次被抓出血。老狗打白猫的屁股，声音响，让剩下三个都脸红心跳。白猫指责他不要乱碰，被他手伸到前面揪一下白色毛毛。白猫回过头骂他，又被用力操了一下，这下子直接射出来，流到黑猫的文身上，顺着图案向下流，沾湿黑猫的唧唧和猫铃铛。白猫软下来，老狗还在他穴里草。刚刚高潮过身体敏感柔软得不行，又被顶弄，白猫叫出声，开始在老狗身上挣扎乱动，被老狗顶了两下又服服帖帖地软倒。穴跟母猫一样喷出一股潮液，淋在老狗阴茎上，咬着老狗射进去。老狗慢慢地一下一下轻轻顶白猫，白猫暂时失神，得让黑猫接着才不至于整个猫掉下去。  
小狗说换个姿势。他就着插在黑猫身体里，把猫抱起来。黑猫手脚蜷缩，抱住自己的腿悬空着，小狗抵住他脚掌。一个猫团被小狗抱着，这下插得更深，黑猫只能喵喵叫，别的什么也说不出来。小狗重新让黑猫侧躺下，自己站在地上。黑猫刚舒展开身体，白猫便被丢到他身上。白猫半撑着身体，脸和黑猫挨得很近。他避开黑猫的眼神，但黑猫看见他脸已经浸泡在情欲里。老狗在后面半跪着，掰开白猫一条腿举起来，用手臂撑住，让白猫跟狗一样张开腿挨操。小狗看到这个有些兴奋，手去摸黑猫的腿。黑猫求他别这样。小狗只好放开。倒不是真的心疼黑猫，他知道黑猫骨头硬做不到。小狗让黑猫向后勾住他的腿，扶着黑猫的腰从侧面草进去。硬硬的毛磨得黑猫屁股红透。老狗草白猫，看白猫跟狗似的张着腿，唧唧又硬起来。老狗笑着问白猫被狗鸡巴草感觉怎么样。白猫原本是骂他的，现在出口的只有喵喵喵喵。黑猫和白猫脸贴脸，柰子贴柰子，唧唧贴唧唧，被身后两只狗顶的撞到一起去。只能同病相怜地抱住彼此。两只猫卷在一起，有一点自恋式的涩情。黑猫胡言乱语求小狗不要弄了。小狗不理他。黑猫往白猫怀里躲，被操的有些意识不清，哑着嗓子叫白猫名字，求白猫救救他。  
小狗有点不高兴的，把黑猫一把抓回来。他弯下身拽黑猫的头发和黑猫接吻，尖尖狗牙齿轻咬黑猫嘴唇。手去揉黑猫的猫铃铛。另一只手放开黑猫爪爪，抵住肉垫摩挲。黑猫这下掉眼泪，可怜巴巴地叫小狗，以为这样小狗能放过他。小狗伸出舌头来舔黑猫，黑猫张开嘴让小狗加深这个异质的吻。他被扭来扭去全身疼的不行。小狗没绕过他，更拧巴地操他。黑猫疼的叫出声，再一次叫白猫的名字，然后是小狗，甚至请求老狗帮帮他。  
老狗掐白猫的唧唧，故意叫白猫疼出声。然后再用力插进去，白猫大张着腿，老狗绕到前面玩他的奶头。知道白猫喜欢这样弄。白猫感觉火烧到浑身上下。老狗在他耳边碎碎念，骗他说他要怀孕，肚子里再揣一窝小猫崽小狗崽，奶头流出乳汁，在喂他们之前就被老狗舔净了。老狗摸白猫的肚子，摸到小腹向下按。白猫浑身收紧，穴里面又涌出一股潮液。老狗接着跟白猫说，等他大着肚子老狗就把他带出去离开这儿。在他脖子上绑一个项圈。老狗多善良呀，会赏他一件漂亮的蓝色衣裳。也就只有这一件遮掩。老狗牵着他出去，让所有人都能看到那敞开外套下面隆起的肚子。然后是流水的穴和不知廉耻的硬鸡巴。白猫就是喜欢被这样。  
老狗暗示白猫，恍惚间白猫真有被射透的感觉。精子在他不存在的器官中着床生长。老狗的种在他腹中成熟。然后老狗扶着他的肚子操他。这种幻想让白猫射出来。老狗又操他，这一次更加敏感，白猫脚趾绷紧。前面没碰就射出来。黑猫也喘着射出精液。  
钟点悄无声息过去。不知道多久这场奸淫才终止。老狗和小狗都流汗，觉着吃饱喝足了，从猫身上起来。两只猫瘫倒在床上，被各种各样奇怪的姿势弄得浑身痕迹，鼻头，嘴巴，眼睫都挂满精液，分不清是谁弄的。黑猫蜷缩着颤抖，他被射得太多太满稍微动一下，屁股里就流出白色的浓稠体液，像掰开流心麻薯。他还傻着，小狗摸他的脸，他伸出舌头本能舔小狗手指，绿眼睛一片模糊。白猫摊开，他被干到呕吐，但什么东西都没吃就只能吐酸水。老狗不管这个，往他喉咙里灌精液又搞得他呛出来，所以他眼泪鼻涕弄的身上乱糟糟。老狗手指在他屁股里抠挖，没摸到肠肉先被射进去的体液弄一手。老狗按到一个地方，白猫身体哆嗦一下，前面流出水。腥臊的味道，不是精液。白猫喜欢干净，被弄一身脏又让他惊恐地发抖，但只能看着自己尿出来，淋到腿上，打湿身下的床单。老狗玩够了后面，不管不顾去捋白猫软掉的阴茎，白猫发出凄厉的吱喵声，最后射出一波，已经清亮得稀薄。全部被挤干了。  
老狗支使小狗取来两张毯子，把两只猫都包起来。然后一人拎着一只去洗澡。说是去洗澡不过在水里再操他们一次。猫毕竟都讨厌洗澡嘛，所以入水就不乖。  
黑猫半昏半醒，还好，比较听话。由着小狗把他泡在水里，身上擦干净，然后手指又去掀猫铃铛和小肉棒。黑猫不闹腾，没力气，小狗用手指把他又玩射一次。坐起来把他捞出来让他给自己吹。小狗好喜欢他的猫舌头。往黑猫嘴唇上戳，黑猫累的不行，含进去一点点，就要睡过去。小狗只好把他抱起来让他靠在自己身上，握着他的手套在阴茎上蹭。黑猫手指间又挂上小狗的精液，但他管不了，闭上眼睡过去了。  
白猫闹腾一些，恢复精神和力气就不让老狗碰他。推三阻四还是被老狗按在浴池壁上，就着热水又仔仔细细草一遍，老狗不让他射，装模作样说会弄脏洗澡水。插着白猫抱起来走到马桶旁边，让白猫对着尿进去。白猫被他撸几下，红着眼睛射精。这下彻底服服帖帖。  
黑猫睡了。小狗用毯子把他裹好又抱起来，老狗没那么仔细，拉着赤裸的白猫。小狗交代一句要着凉的。老狗只好拿过毛巾在白猫身上擦几下，问白猫能不能自己走。白猫不理他，走一步就脚步虚浮。老狗张开手臂，白猫躲，但还是被老狗扛起来。  
老狗和小狗带着他们回笼子里，放在换好床单的床上。老狗示意白猫看着点黑猫，别等黑猫一不小心被小狗干死了还没发现。不知道是在骂谁。白猫露出爪子警惕。但他什么也做不了。黑猫在他身边睡过去，梦里也是恳求的呓语。他只能看着老狗对他做了个再见的手势，然后和小狗一起出去，门关上，最后一缕光堵死。  
end


End file.
